Pending Title
by Rei10
Summary: The ways of the scoobie household between seasons 5&6


"Wils?" Tara called from the dresser where she was fumbling through the disaster that was their shirt-drawer. "Willow?" Looking over her bare shoulder Tara noticed that her lover had fallen back asleep.  
  
Slipping to the side of their bed, Tara brushed auburn locks away from Willow's peaceful face.  
  
"Willow," the blonde crooned in her ear with a voice that was no more than a breath against the sensitive skin of her neck.  
  
"Honey, you need to wake up, this is the third time I've had to tell you this morning. Dawn's late; you were supposed to get her up while I was in the shower. Willow Rosenberg, get up this instant."  
  
Tara smiled at her lover's obsessive need for sleep, this morning she had felt tired too and couldn't help but let her redhead sleep; but now Willow really had to get up, Dawn was late for school.  
  
Although with all the noise coming from she and Willow's room the night before Tara highly doubted that the Slayer's little sister got any sleep at all.  
  
"Mhmn," Willow moaned and rolled onto her side, resting in Tara's arms. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her emerald orbs locked with Tara's, sinking into their sea blue depths, although she couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Already?" Willow stretched sleepily, clasping her hands behind Tara's neck. "It's only-" Willow craned her head to view the digital clock behind her; the sleep in her eyes continued to blur her vision, making the bright green numbers unreadable.  
  
"11:48- Will, it's almost noon." Tara read the liquid crystal numbers for her.  
  
Willow groaned and her eyes went wide, "Dawny! And me! We're late!" She jumped out of bed and ran out the bedroom door into the sunlit hallway.  
  
Tara's arm caught her in the stomach and pulled their bodies together in a warm embrace. "It's Wednesday Will, Drama class is at 3, plenty of time."  
  
Willow's features relaxed slightly, "What about Dawn?"  
  
"Go wake her up and I'll make breakfast, Ok?"  
  
Willow nodded, her eyes traveling over Tara's body; realizing she was currently in a state of undressed. "Oooo, lack of clothing..." Willow's hands traveled up Tara's Goosebump covered arms and rested on her shoulders, she started massaging the blonde's tight neck muscles the way she knew Tara liked.  
  
Her response was expected, as she leaned into Willow's shaking hands letting them relax the tenseness.  
  
"Mhmmmmm Dawn..." Tara groaned causing Willow's eyes to widen,  
  
"Well, can't say that was the reaction I was fishing for." She let her hands drop down to the small of Tara's back.  
  
"No, Dawn, she's late."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll get her, you get-" Willow waved her hand to Tara's body for emphasis "-decent. Although, I think that's plenty decent."  
  
Tara smirked and nodded, going back into their room stopping at the dresser, "Oh, Will?"  
  
The hacker poked her head through the door, "Yeah, Baby?"  
  
"Have you seen my grey sweater?" Tara went back to fumbling through the drawer.  
  
"Hmmmm," Willow entered and crossed to Tara's side thinking for a moment before remembering that the Slayer's kleptomaniac little sister had been seen wearing it, along with a pair of very familiar looking clogs, "Dawn Monster, I'll slay her good this time."  
  
Tara gave Willow an appreciative peck "Thank you, Sweetie."  
  
Willow marched back out into the hall making her way down to the Monster's Lair.  
  
Opening the door, Willow was met with the average teen disaster of a room. She crept in, stealthily making her way to the bed, having to step over piles of Teen Magazine, clothing, and folded posters of the hottest new pop idols.  
  
Looking around at the clothing, Willow noticed, there was a distinct number of garments that Dawn didn't own. Many weren't even her size. In short: this kid was in serious need of a twelve-step klepto program.  
  
"Dawny?" Willow shook the sleeping girls shoulders, and bent to untangle the covers from Dawn's legs. "Dawny, get up." Finally getting the sheets untangled Willow went back to shaking the brunettes shoulders.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up..." Dawn mumbled.  
  
Willow wouldn't fall for that trick again. For almost every time Dawn said this she was actually asleep, and as soon as one left, the cunning teen would be left uninterruptedly dozing.  
  
"No, get up, all the way." Willow attempted to lift the mumbling teen up by her arms quite unsuccessfully.  
  
"Grr Argh..." Willow grunted in frustration, suddenly her face lit up with an idea.  
  
Clambering onto the bed, Willow pinned Dawn down under her weight. Lifting the brunettes hands over her head and pinning them there at the wrists with one hand, Willow used her free hand to tickle the living daylights out of her surrogate daughter.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Dawn's piercing screams could be heard resounding through the house.  
  
Tara, who was walking down the hall towards the stairs, fully dressed, poked her head into the darkened room. "Children, children! Behave yourselves." The blonde chided, "Don't make me come in there."  
  
She gave a half grin before continuing down the hall, shouting over her shoulder, "Funny shapes or rounds?"  
  
"Funny shapes!" The girl's calls echoed down the hall and were loud enough to be easily heard anywhere in Russia.  
  
Tara's half-smile grew to a full one as she questioned how long it would take the neighbors to call the police. 


End file.
